


Brüder

by Zhiaora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Broken Families, Brother Feels, Explicit Language, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Regulus Black, much provocation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiaora/pseuds/Zhiaora
Summary: Irgendwie ist Sirius anders, als er an Weihnachten wieder nach Hause kommt, findet Regulus. Oder vielleicht finden das auch nur seine Eltern und das macht alles andere seltsam? Aber was auch immer nicht stimmt, Sirius wird immer sein großer Lieblingsbruder sein, beschließt er.





	Brüder

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag zu einem Weihnachtswichteln 2017 mit den Wort-Vorgaben: Stolz, Geschenk, Vorfreude.

22\. Dezember - 17:43 Uhr

Hibbelig saß Regulus vor dem Kaminofen auf einem mit grünem Samt bezogenen Sessel und starrte alle fünf Sekunden auf das Ziffernblatt der alten Uhr über der Eingangstür.   
Seine Eltern müssten jeden Moment zurück sein, und das Beste war: Sirius würde mit ihnen kommen.

Sirius, sein allerliebster Lieblingsbruder (gut, er war auch sein einziger Bruder, aber er hatte ihn trotzdem ungeheuerlich lieb), der für eine für seinen Geschmack viel zu lange in Hogwarts gewesen war, kam endlich für ein paar Tage zurück, um mit ihnen allen Weihnachten zu feiern. 

Er musste zwar zugeben, dass das Wort "feiern" bei ihnen meistens gar nichts so gut passte, so langweilig, wie sie alle an Heiligabend um den Tisch saßen, und vor sich hinstarrten, während sein Vater und sein Großvater über irgendwelche noch langweiligeren Geschäftsideen und Hochzeiten debattierten.   
Aber solange Sirius da war, war sich Regulus sicher, dass es lustig werden würde. Sirius hatte das so seine Tricks. Und lange nicht mehr von sich hören lassen hatte er auch. Viel zu lange. Dabei hatte er versprochen, jede Woche einen Brief an ihn zu verschicken. 

Mürrisch schnaubte Regulus und legte seine Beine über die rechte Armlehne des Sessels (das durfte er eigentlich nicht, aber er war sowieso gerade alleine zuhause). Von wegen "jede Woche", nach vier Wochen war kein Brief mehr gekommen, dabei hatte Regulus so gerne wissen wollen, wie alles verlaufen war. Hoffentlich gut.

Aber auf jeden Fall war die Vorfreude groß gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass er ihn endlich wieder sehen würde. 

Und das auch noch an Weihnachten. Er erinnerte sich an das Weihnachten im letzten Jahr, an welchem er zusammen mit Sirius Weihnachtslieder gesungen hatte, sehr zum Missfallen seiner Eltern. Er hatte sich Sirius so nah gefühlt wie noch nie und er hoffte, das würde dieses Jahr genauso werden.

Er hatte seinen Bruder sehr vermisst in den letzten Monaten. Vor allem, weil er ohne ihn nichts mit der Zeit anzufangen wusste, die er alleine rumsaß. 

(Und wenn sein Vater ihn anschrie, weil er wieder nicht genug war. Zu schwach, zu jung, zu klein, zu was auch immer, obwohl er doch der perfekte Nachkomme sein sollte, nicht so wie Sirius es war. Dann hatte Sirius ihm geholfen. Er wusste nicht, wie er es ohne ihn ausgehalten hatte und darüber wollte er gerade auch gar nicht nachdenken.)

So hatte er sich auch ein ganz besonderes Geschenk für ihn überlegt. Es nannte sich, soweit er wusste, Zwei-Wege-Spiegel und ließ einen wie durch ein Portal denjenigen, der die zweite Hälfte des Spiegels besaß, sehen und mit ihm reden können. Der perfekte Spiegel für Sirius und ihn also.

Er tastete kurz mit den Fingerspitzen seine Hosentaschen ab, ob er noch da war, und blickte zufrieden, als er die eckigen Wölbungen spürte. Es war ganz und gar nicht einfach gewesen, den Spiegel zu beschaffen. Aber mit Kreachers Hilfe hatte er es doch geschafft und wollte jetzt gar nicht mehr so genau drüber nachdenken, wie er das gemacht hatte. Die Hauptsache war, dass er es getan hatte. Und stolz war er sehr darauf, es würde Sirius bestimmt gefallen.

Das Knallen der Eingangstür ließ ihn aufschrecken und schnell nahm er seine Füße wieder vom Sessel. Wäre ja auch zu schön, würde er direkt zu Sirius' Ankunft Ärger mit seinem Vater bekommen.

Nun, er vielleicht nicht, aber..."DU UNNÜTZES DRECKSBALG!", vernahm Regulus die aufgebrachte Stimme seiner Mutter und kurz darauf das bekannte Lachen seines Bruders, gefolgt von "Ihr könnt mir doch gar nichts, ihr Möchtegern-Reinblüter!". Erschrocken hielt er den Atem an. 

Sirius sollte nicht so früh schon wieder zu Streiten beginnen. 

Die Tür zur Eingangshalle wurde aufgestoßen und erneut schreckte Regulus auf, als Walburga Black, seine Mutter, schnaubend hereingestürmt kam, dicht gefolgt von Orion, seinem Vater, der zwar beschwichtigend die Hand gehoben hatte, aber dennoch wütend drein blickte. 

"Und was machst du noch hier?", keifte er Regulus an, als sein Blick auf ihn fiel. Schnell sprang dieser auf, entschuldigte sich leise und huschte aus dem Raum. 

Direkt in den Flur, in dem ein lächelnder Sirius stand, neben sich eine kleine Tasche, und sich durch die Haare (Regulus könnte schwören, sie waren länger geworden) fuhr.   
Der Unmut über das Geschrei seiner Eltern verflog augenblicklich und er merkte, wie sein Herz begann, aufgeregt zu schlagen, und sich auf seinem Gesicht ebenfalls ein breites Grinsen ausbreitete, als er realisierte, dass Sirius endlich wieder da war. 

"Sirius!", ließ er begeistert vernehmen und als sein Bruder die Arme ausbreitete, rannte er, ganz und gar untypisch für ihn, auf diesen zu und umarmte ihn.

Sirius lachte leise. "Ich hab' dich doch auch vermisst!", aber Regulus murmelte an seine Brust "Es ist ganz schrecklich hier ohne dich. Ich bin nicht so stark wie du. Und alles ist viel lustiger mit dir". 

Sirius lächelte nur und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. "Jetzt bin ich ja wieder da."

 

24\. Dezember - 19:23 Uhr

"Sirius Orion Black!", durchschnitt eine warnende Frauenstimme das Esszimmer des Hauses Black.

Es war das Abendessen an Heilig Abend. 

Regulus' Großeltern Pollux und Irma waren gekommen, zusammen mit Cygnus und Druella und deren zwei Töchtern Bellatrix und Narcissa, und würden über Weihnachten, wie jedes Jahr, bleiben. Er mochte sie alle nicht besonders, vor seinen Großeltern hatte er verdammt Respekt und Bellatrix war ihm schon immer unheimlich und unnahbar vorgekommen. Narcissa fand er eigentlich ganz okay, er wusste nur nicht, was er mit ihr anstellen sollte. 

Nicht so, wie mit Sirius. Der gerade eine der wertvollen Silber-Gabeln durch das Zimmer geworfen hatte, weil "ihm das Essen mal wieder nicht schmeckte."   
Regulus wusste nicht, was passiert war, aber die angespannte Stimmung war nicht verflogen und insgeheim wartete er darauf, dass etwas ganz schreckliches passierte. Es war nicht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ganz und gar nicht.

Sirius war nach der freudigen Begrüßung am gestrigen Tage recht schnell in sein Zimmer verschwunden und hatte Regulus nicht weiter beachtet, und seine Eltern hatten auch bei den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten seinen Bruder, so gut es ging, ignoriert, mehr zumindest, als sie es sonst taten. Es fiel auch ihm selbst schwer, wieder eine Verbindung zu seinem Bruder aufzubauen, und irgendwie hatte der auch gar nicht so wirklich das Bestreben, das zu tun. 

Gestern hatte er in der früh, nachdem er durch die Sonnenstrahlen in seinem Gesicht geweckt wurde, direkt bei Sirius geklopft, um die Zeit mit ihm sinnvoll nutzen zu können, aber zu seinem Leidwesen hatte der ihn nicht rein gelassen mit den Worten "Ich kann gerade nicht." 

"Gerade" hielt dann für den ganzen Tag und auch heute hatten sie nicht miteinander ihre obligatorische Schneeballschlacht veranstalten können, da sein Vater gemeint hatte "Mit dem spielst du nicht mehr." 

Also war aus der Vorfreude für seinen Geschmack viel zu früh Enttäuschung geworden, und die Frage in seinem Kopf, was eigentlich falsch lief.  
So hatte er sich das wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Es schien, als hätte sich ein Bruder irgendwie verändert und als würde diese Veränderung seinen Eltern überhaupt nicht passen. 

"Was ist los, Mutter? Als würdest du dich um das Besteck scheren!" Sirius verdrehte die Augen und legte seine Füße auf den großen Esstisch. Regulus sog scharf die Luft ein, als er daran zurückdachte, was das letzte Mal passiert war, als Sirius die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.  
Orion erinnerte sich wohl auch, denn er hatte sich bedrohlich erhoben und starrte Sirius finster an. 

(Regulus lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Manchmal konnte sein Vater ihm Angst machen.)

Bevor allerdings etwas passieren konnte, ertönte neben ihm ein helles Kichern und alle drehten sich irritiert um, inklusive ihm.   
Bellatrix hielt sich gespielt beschämt die Hand vor den Mund ob der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr plötzlich zuteil wurde.  
"Das ist mir jetzt wirklich unangenehm, Sirius, aber...", sie ließ erneut ein Kichern vernehmen, "...ich will wirklich nichts sagen, aber Essen wäre etwas, das du noch lernen könntest."   
Sie zeigte auf einen Fleck auf Sirius' schwarzem Hemd und kicherte ein drittes Mal. 

Regulus beobachtete, wie Sirius' Blick langsam nach unten wanderte, und er schließlich erkennend ein wenig rot wurde und die Füße wieder vom Tisch nahm. 

"Wenn hier jeder wüsste, was du in der Schule alles mit dem Essen anstellst, hätten sie dich schon lange enterbt, Cousinchen.", warf er ihr schließlich ein wenig zu schnell gesprochen entgegen. Augenscheinlich war er ein wenig nervös, aber Regulus wusste nicht, ob das den anderen auch aufgefallen war.  
Bellatrix öffnete empört den Mund, aber Regulus' Mutter kam ihr zuvor. 

"Du brauchst nicht von der Schule anfangen, Sohn. Bellatrix ist mehr Black, als du es jemals sein wirst. Geh' und zieh' dir etwas anderes an." 

Während Sirius widerwillig aufstand und den Raum verließ, Orion sich endlich wieder setzte und der Rest mit dem Essen fortfuhr, überlegte Regulus, was es mit der Aussage seiner Mutter auf sich hatte. "Bellatrix ist mehr Black, als du es jemals sein wirst."   
Natürlich war Bellatrix eine Black und natürlich war Sirius manchmal etwas aufständisch, aber er war doch trotzdem noch ein Black. Und wie konnte ein Black mehr Black sein als ein anderer Black?

Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Sirius betrat wieder den Raum.   
Während die Erwachsenen zwanghaft versuchten, Sirius zu ignorieren, fielen Regulus fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als er sah, dass sich sein Bruder einen rot-goldenen Pullover angezogen hatte zu seiner Jogginghose, die er manchmal heimlich trug.  
Sirius zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu und ließ sich entspannt auf seinen Stuhl fallen. 

"Was hab' ich verpasst?", begann er, die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken, und Regulus stupste ihm warnend mit der Hand in die Seite, was nur zu einem geflüsterten "Keine Sorge, Reg, dir passiert nichts! Und morgen ist Weihnachten." führte.   
Aber er sorgte sich auch nicht um sich selbst, sondern um Sirius. Dieses Jahr waren seine Späße einfach nicht lustig, sondern lagen weit unter der Grenze, die seine Eltern wortlos gezogen hatten. 

Walburga ließ erschrocken das Glas mit Rotwein, aus dem sie gerade einen Schluck nehmen wollte, fallen, als sich Sirius erblickte und schrie kurz spitz auf. 

"SIRIUS!"

Das mit der Aufmerksamkeit hatte schon einmal geklappt, denn nun waren alle Blicke auf Regulus' Bruder gerichtet, und er übertrieb nicht, wenn er sagte, dass jeder entsetzter als der andere blickte.   
Orion kniff die Augen zusammen und holte tief Luft (Regulus wusste nicht, wie man so schnell so rot im Gesicht werden konnte. Leider hatte er das schon zu oft erlebt.)

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK. WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN, MIT DIESEM...DIESEM UNWÜRDIGEN STÜCK STOFF IN UNSEREM HAUS AUFZUTAUCHEN?!", Orion schlug wütend auf den Tisch, während Sirius nur weiter grinste. 

"Aber Vater, ich bin ein Gryffindor, ich darf dieses Stück Stoff tragen." 

Fassungslos schnappte sein Vater nach Luft. "DU BIST KEIN GRYFFINDOR, DU BIST EIN BLACK. In Gryffindor sind Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter, die Möchtergern-Guten, die uns Zauberern die Magie stehlen und DU, DU BIST KEIN WAHRER BLACK, WENN DU IN GRYFFINDOR BIST. Ich möchte dich hier nie wieder sehen, du ABSCHAUM!" 

Narzissa zog erschrocken den Kopf ein und blickte verängstigt auf Regulus' Vater. Bellatrix dagegen grinste unverhohlen wegen dieser Zurschaustellung gegenseitiger Abneigung.   
Regulus hatte etwas Angst davor, wie das verlaufen würde. 

Sirius dagegen saß ganz ruhig da. "Du widersprichst dir, Vater. Ich bin ein Black, aber kein Gryffindor. Aber dann bin ich plötzlich kein Black mehr, aber ein Gryffindor? Was denn jetzt? Ich finde, ich bin sehr Black und sehr Gryffindor. Und wenn du willst, dann gehe ich gerne!"   
Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, zog sich provokant den Pullover gerade und ging zur Tür. 

Nicht ohne Orion. Regulus hatte den ganzen Abend darauf gewartet, hatte gesehen, wie sein Vater immer wütender wurde.   
"Vater...", versuchte er ihn davon abzuhalten, das Unaufhaltsame zu tun, aber er hatte kein Chance. Dieser stand auf, meinte "Regulus, mein Sohn, ich verbitte dir, dich auf die Seite deines Bruders zu stellen.", und stapfte dann mit wütendem Blick und zu Fäusten geballten Händen Sirius hinterher. 

Am Esstisch wurde es still. Narzissa hatte angefangen zu schluchzen, Bellatrix hatte die Situation mit einem Schulterzucken die Situation für sich abgehakt und die Erwachsenen versuchten krampfhaft, niemanden anzusehen. 

Regulus war entsetzt. Entsetzt und verwirrt und auch ein bisschen enttäuscht. 

Enttäuscht von Sirius, weil der sich so verändert hatte, und auch ein bisschen von sich, weil er sich nicht getraut hatte, von sich auf auf ihn zuzugehen und daran zu arbeiten, die Situation zu ändern. Verwirrt ob der Diskussion seines Bruders und seines Vaters. Dass Sirius in Gryffindor war, war auch ihm nicht ganz recht, aber Sirius war doch immer noch Sirius. Und ein Black. Nur, weil er nicht in Slytherin war, hieß das nicht, dass er plötzlich ein Blutsverräter war, oder doch?  
Und entsetzt, weil er wusste, was Sirius gerade blühte, und sein Vater das schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte. 

Walburga räusperte sich. "Nun, ich denke, das Essen ist beendet." 

Kreacher erschien, Orion betrat den Raum und alle erhoben sich langsam - und Regulus war direkt nach ihren Worten unauffällig nach oben gehuscht und stand nun unschlüssig vor der dunklen Tür zu Sirius' Zimmer. 

Von drinnen war das Rascheln von Papier zu hören, sonst nichts, und er entschied sich schließlich dafür, zu klopfen. 

"Wenn du nicht mein entsetzliches Abbild von Vater bist, komm rein", rief Sirius von drinnen. 

Regulus schüttelte den Kopf und trat ein - blieb aber direkt wieder entsetzt stehen. "Sirius! Was ist das denn?" 

Ein auffällig roter Wandteppich, der Sirius' Pullover ähnelte, war über dem Bett aufgehängt und verdeckte die schöne dunkelgrüne Tapete, die wie ihn Regulus' Raum dort eigentlich sein sollte. Auf dem Bett lagen vereinzelte zusammengeknüllte Klamotten, aber Ordnung war noch nie eine Stärke seines Bruders gewesen. Oder er hatte jemanden damit provozieren wollen.   
Aber der Wandteppich war schon...Regulus fand sich sprachlos wieder. 

Sirius lächelte sanft. "Regulus, ich bin jetzt ein Gryffindor."

Verwirrt schüttelte er erneut den Kopf, betrat das Zimmer ganz und schloss die Tür hinter sich.   
Sirius saß gegen sein Bett gelehnt auf dem Boden und hatte eine lange vollgeschriebene Pergamentrollen vor sich ausgebreitet (Regulus war zwar neugierig, aber so viel hätte er niemals freiwillig gelesen.)  
Unsicher setzte er sich seinem Bruder gegenüber.

"Aber...", begann er das Gespräch, unwissend, was er eigentlich genau sagen wollte, "du bist doch kein Gryffindor!" 

Seufzend starrte Sirius an ihm vorbei an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

"Weißt du, Regulus, ich glaube, das bin ich doch. Die Grundsätze unserer Familie finde ich, gelinde gesagt, beschissen, und das weißt du auch. Und der sprechende Hut hat mich eindeutig nach Gryffindor gesteckt. Gryffindor ist jetzt mein Haus, meine neue Familie, und ich glaube, das ist, was ich wirklich bin. Ein Gryffindor."

Der Satz "meine neue Familie" hatte bei Regulus ein unschönes Stechen in der Brust ausgelöst und mit zitternder Stimme holte er Luft. Es gefiel ihm nicht, was Sirius sagte. 

"Sirius, ich verstehe das nicht..."

"Das musst du auch nicht, Reg, wirklich nicht. Das erwarte ich auch gar nicht von dir."

"Aber...", er setzte sich auf, "..sind wir nicht mehr deine Familie? Du bist doch ein Black, du bist mein Bruder, du kannst doch nicht...du bist doch nicht..." 

Sirius seufzte leise und nahm Regulus' Hände in seine. Bei der Gelegenheit sah dieser auch, dass seine rechte Wange gerötet war, und unangenehm berührt ließ er den Blick wieder sinken.   
"Ich habe dich immer noch lieb, Regulus, wirklich. Aber sie nicht, sie habe ich nicht lieb, nicht bei diesem Verhalten. Irgendwann werde ich nicht mehr für dich da sein können, da können wir nichts dagegen tun. "

Das fand Regulus nicht. Natürlich ging es anders, Sirius müsste einfach nur ein bisschen still sein und sich dem Willen seiner Eltern fügen, so wie er es selbst tat, dann würde nichts passieren.   
Als er das seinem Bruder sagte, schnaubte dieser und meinte nur "Das verstehst du nicht."  
Er biss sich auf die Lippe. "Das verstehst du nicht" war nicht gerade sein Lieblingssatz und dass sein Bruder das noch nie zu ihm gesagt hatte, kränkte ihn. 

Trotz der Tatsache, dass dieses Thema noch lange nicht geklärt war, schwiegen sie beide eine Weile, bis Regulus an den Spiegel dachte, den er noch immer in seiner Hosentasche aufbewahrte. 

"Sirius, ich weiß, es ist noch nicht Weihnachten, aber ich möchte dir doch dein Weihnachtsgeschenk geben", tat er schließlich kund und traf auf den überraschten Blick seines Bruders.  
Er kramte in der Hosentasche, bis er beide Teile des Spiegels zu fassen bekam, und zog sein Geschenk endlich hervor. 

"Das ist ein Zwei-Wege-Spiegel oder so, und das ist wie ein Portal, wenn du durch siehst, siehst du durch den anderen Teil des Spiegels die Person, die ihn gerade besitzt. Ich dachte...", er schluckte, "vielleicht vermisst du mich in Hogwarts und dann könnten wir miteinander reden."

Sirius sah noch immer sehr überrascht aus, aber freudig überrascht, und nahm sich die eine Hälfte des Spiegels mit glänzenden Augen. 

"Regulus...", er stockte kurz und lächelte dann, "das ist lieb von dir, vielen Dank, natürlich vermisse ich dich in Hogwarts! Will ich wissen, woher du den hast?" 

Regulus grinste schief. "Ich glaube eher nicht."

"Aha!", rief Sirius lachend aus. "Ich wusste, du würdest nach mir schlagen!"

Und als Sirius ihn spielerisch in die Seite kniff, dachte er bei sich, dass es doch gar nicht so schlimm war, wenn sein Bruder ein Gryffindor war.   
Gryffindor, Slytherin, was auch immer - sein Bruder war noch immer sein Bruder und an ihrer Bindung würden hoffentlich auch familiäre Differenzen nie etwas ändern können.

Er wusste nicht, wie falsch er damit liegen würde, aber für die paar Tage der Weihnachtsferien war irgendwie alles wieder gut.

**Author's Note:**

> Nicht unbedingt mein bester One Shot, aber einer, für den ich mir damals viel Mühe gegeben habe,


End file.
